Data storage devices are used to access digital data in a fast and efficient manner. In such devices, data are often structured in terms of variable length files or extents, which can be constituted from one or more fixed-sized logical blocks (such as logical blocks which are addressed using logical block addresses (LBAs)).
To store or retrieve user data with an associated data storage device, host commands are generally issued to the device using a logical block convention. The device links LBAs associated with host write commands to physical locations or blocks of media on which the data are to be stored. The device may also utilize logical to physical translation methods (e.g., mapping systems) to locate logical blocks in an optimal physical location from which the data are to be retrieved.